Colliding Italies
by Lovina-Vargas-2p
Summary: Gang AU where a city is overrun by gangs that have named themselves after different countries of the world, like the real countries these gangs rank each other on power, members, and how strong the actual place is. Country names and human names both used. (Rating will change, there's gonna be swearing, yaoi, smut in the upcoming chapter you have been warned.)
1. Prologue

**I don't own Hetalia nor none of the characters. Credit for image goes to it's lovely maker.**

It was a large city, though with this many colour gangs now located there it seemed to feel smaller. Each one of these gangs had a colour to it, or more specifically the country's flag that the group named itself after. It was rare to see more than two different flags in one spot in the city but now there were problems spreading throughout "the countries" and more members were joining the bigger groups.

A while ago the Italy group had a power struggle between two of its main members over what to do with the power it had gained recently. A new outside force was threatening the Italies, fight or flee was their options though one brother thought to fight and the other to flee. This problem separated the Italies into two sides, they became known as the South Italians and the North Italians. The original gang split between the two new sides based on what they believed to be the right actions. The members of the South and the North started fighting each other whenever paths crossed. The South Italians wore the Italy flag with the word South on it meanwhile the Norths wore the same flag with the word North on it. With the fights frequenting more and more each side was looking for allies and connections with other strong countries they could trust.

The Souths were stronger than rivaling Norths and won most of the fights but everyone could sense that a even bigger problem was approaching with these two large groups at each others throats. It was fine to have fights in the streets but once a month there is a "world meeting" if you wish to call it that. Where all the leaders of each gang already made or the new ones come to talk about problems or to find new allies to rely on. No fighting was ever allowed at these meetings since this was the only safe spot for most of the members.

What happens when gangs collide and even more powerful countries are brought in on both sides of this gang war. Will this months meeting really be a peaceful one?

(First chapter will be on today or tomorrow, I hope you'll read it!)


	2. Chapter 1

How long had it been since him and North split into their own gangs. Romano didn't even know anymore. He had once been the co-leader of Italy along with his twin brother, now he was the leader of South Italy. Most people just referred to him as South though. He was walking back to the warehouse that he had claimed as the Souths headquarters. After all the problems that his and Norths gang have been causing because of the fights he needed a walk to clear his head. His warehouse was old smelling but him and a few of the others he trusted helped to fix it up. Now there were old couches, piles of pillows and mattresses and even a higher level which Romano had his personal things on so he could watch over the whole warehouse. A large number of his members, including himself lived here since there was no where else to go. They had all been kicked out or runaways who were starving. The Italy gang took them in. Among the random pieces of furniture they had managed to get an old working TV to play video games on and watch the channels the warehouse managed to get.

Romano knew that he needed allies, he just wasn't very good at communicating to get others onto his side. North already had that Germany guy, his gang was small but was strong and managed to become well known in a short amount of time. No matter how many supplies Roma gave his troops it seemed that the Germans always had more advanced weapons. While thinking about this problem South walking into the warehouse through the door they had cut into the wall for easier access. Those who were in the warehouse were all gathered around something in the center of the floor. Romano walked towards this group wondering what they could have dragged in that caused this much commotion.

"What are you all looking at?" Romano usually used his threatening voice if you saw him on the streets but here in the warehouse he was at ease and using a laid back voice that still echoed around the wide room. At this the group split to show someone laying on the ground tied up and bruises appearing on his skin. Romano could clearly see the Spanish flag tied around the guys neck covered in mud.

"He just showed up boss. Said he wanted to see you about some important stuff, he was sneaking into the territory so we showed him what the Souths can do." This was the new second in command speaking. He was a nice guy and respected but likes to go the violent way for most - actually all - issues. Romano walked up to the dirty Spanish guy and crouched in front of his face.

'Huh, he hasn't lost consciousness yet' he thought to himself. "You. Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?" The Souths usually never got any visitors since they weren't the nicest gang in the city and they usually liked to be in the back alleys more than the corners.

"A-Antonio. Leader of Spain. I know about the problems between the North and South Italy groups. I also know that you need allies right now." The Spanish guy, Antonio, looked up at Romano's face the best he could while still being tied up on the floor. Everyone knew that the Spanish were having tough time with the lack of business since they were the good informers group, both the Spanish and the Souths needed allies right now.

"Pick 'em up. Bring him to my floor, I need to talk to this guy alone." Romano didn't tell anyone about looking for an allie but the news has been spreading about the fights between the Souths and Norths. Antonio was dropped onto one of the many mattresses of Romano's room and Roma sat on a couch placed opposite where Antonio was. After the rest left he stood up and cut the ropes binding Antonio allowing him to sit up on the mattress. "Well what do you want then? No one really wants to form a connection to South Italy, they would rather join North. So why are you here?" Romano spoke softly towards Spain though he was looking at ground.

"I like you more than your brother. I would rather bring my gang to fight and be admired than to run. I thought that becoming allies with South Italy, you, that it would allow us to do so." Spain sounded happier now that he wasn't tied up and was actually having a conversation with THE Romano, leader of South Italy. Truth was he respected him for splitting up Italy and standing up for his beliefs, though Spain would never tell him this...probably.

"Well, I do need allies at the moment. Plus it's not like your gang is weak or anything. I guess we could try it and then make it real at the next meeting. Most of my gang stays here in this warehouse so if any of your members want to they can stay here as well."

Spain stood up after hearing this, they were going to be allies! Maybe they could beat the Norths all by themselves now! Wait did he just say that we could stay here? With the South Italies, that's even better.

Spain walked closer to Romano then grabbed the others hand with both of his. Now he was acting like the Spanish leader that was well known for his goofy smile and personality. "Thank-You! It'll work I promise. Ummm...could I maybe stay here too? I don't really have any place to go."

"Fine, I guess you can stay. Since you're a leader just sleep on that mat up here in my space. The rest sleep down on the floor on the main level." Romano usually would never let this happen. Everyone slept on the main level but him. Though this Spain didn't seem so bad. Maybe this alliance will work out between, he thought to himself before calling a meeting to announce this new ally.

Outside of the warehouse stood a figure cloaked in shadows listening to the leader of the Souths announce a new ally, Spain. They all seemed happy about this inside, but this figure was mad. He had to get back to his headquarters and report this. North would love to hear about his brother making new "friends". The figure dashed through the mud of the piece of land that the warehouse was on, South wasn't the only one who would be gaining new connections.


End file.
